1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the manufacturing of a monoblock bundle of straight tubes laterally contiguous, which can be used as the core of a sandwich panel.
A typical application, but not limited to, of the invention is the manufacturing of panels which can be used as light walls with a good transversal compression strength, for example panels for truck bodies, containers and diverse walls.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The problem in the manufacturing of a monoblock bundle of tubes laterally contiguous is the assembly of the tubes and this assembly is known to be done by bonding the tubes one against the others on their full length.